


Hawaii

by Sterekbucky



Category: Smosh
Genre: F/M, Hawaii, Ianthony - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterekbucky/pseuds/Sterekbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian, Anthony and their girlfriends take a trip to Hawaii for Smosh's 7th Year anniversery. Things get out of hand and Ian and Anthony have to take some important decisions during the course of the trip</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
Ian snapped out of bed and looked at the clock. 7:15 am. What the hell! He never woke up that early. He usually went to bed around that time because of the video editing. Ian hit the snooze button and lay back down when his bedroom door flew open,  
"Oh no you don't Ian! Your lazy ass should already be packed and dressed" said his best friend Anthony while opening his window. The bright California sun splashed on Ian's face causing him to groan, turn over and stuff his face on the pillow.  
"What for?"  
"You've gotta be kidding me! We've planed this trip for months." Ian looked up with a groggy and confused face. "Does Hawaii ring a bell? With Kalel and Melanie?" Oh shit! Ian had completely forgot that it was today. "When does the plane leave?"  
"11:45" Anthony watched as Ian grabbed his suitcase and started packing.  
They'd always been best friends. Since the sixth grade when their teacher had paired them up together for a project. They'd been inseperable since and thus the legend of Smosh started. Of course they didn't start smosh till much later, as all of you know. Anyway Smosh was celebrating their 7th year of fame and success with a trip to Hawaii. Anthony suggested they take their girlfriends, that it'd be funner to be with them because more people would celebrate. Ian wasn't so sure. Sure he loved Melanie, but Kalel was a different story. She was so annoying! Everything about her. The way she talks, her laugh, the fact that she's got to look as if she's going to a firetrucking fashion show whenever she goes out. Even if it's to the grocery store. Ian just didn't like her. Especially when she was all over Anthony, touching him and whispering sweet nothings in his ear while he blushed that delicious shade of light red and laughed right along with her. But whatever, the girls were invited.  
Ian felt a shiver go down his spine as he was bending over. He glanced up and saw Anthony looking up at him. When their eyes met they both hurridly looked away and kept going. What the fuck was that!?! Ian felt all tingly and slightly flustered but quickly shoved it out of his mind and finished. Soon the boys got into Anthony's car and went to pick up Kalel. Melanie would meet them at the airport. When they got to Kalel's house Ian went to the back while Anthony went to get Kalel.  
"Hey Anty-Bear! Oh my god I am like soo excited for this trip! We're going to have so much fun. Oh by the way is Ian going to be the third wheel again? I want some alone time." Ian looked at Anthony who nervously looked back to see if Ian had heard anything. The hurt in Ian's eyes said everything. Anthony cleared his throat and said " Well Melanie is going to be there so Ian is probably going to spend time with her." Anthony desperately wanted to defend Ian and tell Kalel to fuck off because Ian was never going to be the third wheel, she was, but he knew that that would just start trouble and that's the last thing they'd ever want. If only he knew the week he was getting into.


	2. Chapter 2

Ian, Anthony and Kalel got to the airport at 11:15. They'd intended to get there earlier but Kalel had forgoten somethings so they had to stop and buy it at Target. At the airport they got coffee and bagels while they waited. Melanie arrived shortly after.  
" Hey guys! Why so akward?" Everybody gave her a weak smile and Ian stood up to kiss her. Anthony couldn't help but feel a slight pang in his stomach. He didn't understand why he was suddenly so jealous and embarrased around Ian. He'd started feeling that way since a few weeks ago when he'd had a dream in which he was being kissed. Kissed everywhere by soft, sweet lips that matched perfectly with his and were ohh so good! The lips would travel down his neck as strong hands placed Anthony in a comfortable position on his back with his leg spread out and up. He then felt a big object go into his opening... the surprising thing was that it didn't hurt or feel uncomfortable. It felt just right. He felt the person thrust into him as a familiar voice moaned his name. As Anthony looked up he saw the familiar goofy bowlcut and recognized his best friend. He'd woken up with the memory of the hot dream and a huge mess in his blanket to prove it.  
Just remembering gave Anthony a boner. He akwardly jumped up and mumbled a quick "gotta go to the bathrooms" Truthfully Anthony had only invited the girls so they could be more distracted. He knew Ian was straight and loved Melanie and spending almost a week with Ian without the usual camera crew or the girlfriends or family would lead to some confession which would probably tear up their friendship and destroy Smosh. Whether Kalel knew it or not, she was his beard. Anthony had known he was bicurious for a while now. And when he had that amazing dream about Ian fucking his brains out he knew he was gay. He just didn't know how to tell Ian.  
Ian stood up and said to the girls "Imma go and check if everything is okay"  
"Alright sweetie but hurry, we board in 10 minutes."   
"Yeah don't worry about it" Ian walked over to the men's bathroom and opened the door.  
" Anthony?" He called.  
"Yeah?" He heard a voice call from a stall " You okay dude?"  
"Yeah don't worry about it" Anthony said coming out of the stall.   
"Alright well then lets get back to the girls" Together they walked back, by then it was time to board the plane so they got all their stuff and boarded. Anthony and Kalel sat in the seats in front of Melanie and Ian. When they were seated Melanie leaned over to Ian.   
"What happened with Anthony? Is everything okay?" She asked with a concerned look.  
"Yeah he didn't tell me what was up but he came out better from the bathroom." They bothed shrugged and put their heads together and fell asleep. Meanwhile in the front seat Kalel was talking 1000 words a minute about how excited she was about the trip and how she couldn't wait to go shopping and go tan at the beach and blah blah blah. Anthony looked behind at Ian and Melanie and saw that they were resting their heads on each other. How he wished to be in Melanie's position and cuddle up against Ian.  
The rest of the flight went smoothly and they got to Hawaii with no complications. They checked into their hotel. Anthony had chosen a 2 bedroom suite so the couples could have their own private space yet still be together. Kalel wanted to immidiately go and shop but Anthony was tired so Melanie went with her. When they had finally left Ian knocked on Anthony's door.   
"Hey is everything fine?"  
"Yeah dude, what about you?"   
"Everything is fine... Just wished Kalel would shut up!" Ian said jokingly.  
" Hehe she sure does talk a lot. Listen Ian therer's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while. " Anthony got a concerned look on his face while he waited for Ian to sit down. Ian sat down and waited for his best friend to continue, a little scared of what might come out of Anthony's mouth next. "Yeah what's up man?"   
"I'm gay..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys it's a brief chapter but the next chapter will be better!(:

"I'm gay" Ian heard Anthony say to him.  
"Are you serious dude? Are you messing around?"  
"No I'm not" Ian could see Anthony was scared Ian would reject him, but Ian would always be there for him. "Ant you're still my best friend. This doesn't change anything." Ian stood up and Anthony flinched. "Hey man I'm not going to hit you" Ian pulled Anthony up and hugged him tight. A shock of electricity went through both of them. Ian pulled back a little and looked deep into Anthony's eyes. They stood starring at each other, none of them wanting to move, they felt so at ease. The Ian did something he'd only dreamed of doing. He closed his eyes, leaned slightly forward and connected his lips to Anthony's. He felt Anthony tense up so Ian started pulling away but a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back in. Their lips touched and they slowly moved them against each other. Passion enveloped them as their kissing got deeper. Anthony licked Ian's lip wanting to get deeper with the kiss. Ian opened his mouth and sighed deeply as Anthony explored his mouth with his toungue.  
Ian wrapped his hands around Anthony's waist and pulled him closer in. Anthony's hand snaked up Ian's shirt feeling his tight stomach and slight muscles. Ian felt a slight pressure in his pants and pulled back embarrassed.   
"Someone's excited" Anthony said a sly smile and a twinkle in his eye.   
"Shut up and kiss me!" Ian said slightly laughing. Anthony pulled Ian close and continued kissing him passionately. Ian felt Anthony's bulge grind against his own causing a delicious friction that begged for the pants to come off. Anthony started rubbing Ian's bulge when suddenly they heard the front door open.   
"Anty bear! Where are you?!?"   
" Shit" Anthony exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

“Anty-Bear! Where are you?!?”   
“Shit!” Anthony exclaimed.  
“Fuck! What are we going to do?” They both made sure the door was locked and Anthony yelled out   
“We’ll be out in a minute!”   
“Okay Ant, help me straighten everything out” Both boys did so in record time.   
“Uhh Ian, you’ve got a ‘small’ problem in your pants.” Ian looked down and turned bright red.   
“Well I can just hurry to the other room, but you’ve got to face Kalel! Anthony looked down and saw his own “small problem”   
“Okay, I’ll go to the bathroom!” They both nodded and both reached for the door handle.  
“I don’t wanna go,” Whispered Anthony. Ian smiled a little and whispered back  
“Me neither, but we don’t have a choice.” Ian leaned slightly forward and gave a quick peck to Anthony.   
“Look I want this, but I’m not entirely sure we can sneak around. You have your girlfriend that you love and I have mine. We can’t do this.” Anthony said. Ian backed away and turned the lock with hurt and confused written all over his eyes, he smiled at Anthony and said   
“So be it” and exited the bedroom. He passed by Kalel and angrily said  
“Go check up on the douche”  
Kalel walked to the bedroom and knocked on the door.   
“Anty? What is hell is Ian’s problem? Is he PMSing? “Anthony was sitting on the bed with a million thoughts and feelings. He loved Ian, he definitely didn’t love Kalel, but he didn’t want to hurt her. He wished there was an easy, painless way to break up, but he knew that wasn’t possible. And he didn’t want to do it here on the trip. He’d already ruined it for one person. For fucks sake! What was he going to do…?  
“ANTHONY OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!” Ughh, Anthony was already regretting this.  
“Yeah okay I’m sorry” He opened the door and let her in.  
“Finally! Hey, listen! Melanie’s downstairs waiting for your obnoxious friend so we’ll have the hotel room to ourselves! Come on baby, it’s been a while” Kalel didn’t wait for a reply and pushed Anthony back on the bed. She took of her shirt to reveal her big tits covered by a frilly lacy bra. She then took of her shorts to reveal a matching thong.  
“Oh for the love of god” Anthony muttered. Kalel pressed her lips to his and began taking of his pants. “Kalel stop” Anthony tried to get out of her grasp but she pulled him back down.   
“Kalel please not now!” But Kalel didn’t hear it. She just kept going until she successfully unbuttoned his jeans and took of his belt.  
“Kalel STOP! I’m serious, get the hell off me!” Anthony screamed. Kalel, wide eyed got off Anthony and stared at him.   
“Look I’m sorry I just don’t feel well. Could we just lay down and rest.”  
“Oh sure Anty Bear! Don’t you worry! Kalel will care for you” She said in a seductive yet utterly ridiculous voice. She then went to the bed and got into the covers. Anthony took of his shirts and finished taking of his pants and lay next to Kalel. How he longed to have Ian next to him, kissing him, hugging him. To smell Ian’s masculine scent and to taste his sweet, soft mouth. Anthony fell asleep thinking of Ian.  
Meanwhile, Ian had left the room and went to his room. He sat on his bed and cried. He let every emotion out. He felt used, but worse, he felt pathetic. He wished he could just crawl into the bed, fall asleep and never wake up. He lay down, wiping his tears and thought. He thought of Anthony and his gorgeous brown eyes, with the most amazing body. But most of all he thought of all the times he’d shared with Anthony. The laugher, the troubles, the embarrassment. Yet they were still best friends. Truthfully he didn’t know if they would still be friends after this. He was starting to doze off when his phone rang.  
“Helllo?  
“Hey babe, listen I’m at the beach, you should come! The water is great.” Ian smiled a sad smile and said he’d be down in a few. He hurried and changed and left the hotel room, glad he had an excuse to get away. He met Melanie at the beach and they stripped down to their suits and put sunscreen on each other. They both ran to the beach laughing and pushing each other in. Ian looked at Melanie. He really did love her! She was smart, beautiful, funny, and talented. Everything he could ever want. But she wasn’t it. Anthony was it, he was the one. Ian felt a tear go down his cheek thinking of what had happened earlier.  
“Ian? Is everything okay”  
“Yeah! Ha don’t worry about me” Melanie took his hand and led them to their towels.   
“Okay Ian, we’ve got to talk. I love you, which is why I think we should break up” Ian looked up quickly. “You’re breaking up with me? Why? Did I do something wrong?” Melanie smiled a sad smile and said “Honestly Ian, I wish we didn’t have to but you’re unhappy. I’ve noticed for a while. There’s someone else on your mind. That person truly has your heart. So, tell me who it is.”  
“It’s you of course!” Ian exclaimed.  
“Bullshit! I know you all too well! Now tell me who it is!” Ian took a deep breath and said  
“Please don’t be mad! But it’s Anthony” Melanie looked at Ian and burst out laughing.  
“This isn’t funny! I’m dead serious!” Ian exclaimed.   
“I know baby, I believe you. I just feel so stupid! I should’ve known it” Ian looked at his now ex-girlfriend confused  
“What do you mean?”   
“Sweetie it’s so obvious, you’ve known each other since forever, you’ve lived together for a while and things have always been sexual between you guys. You were bound to fall in love with each other.” Ian smiled to himself.  
“Well even if you were right, Anthony would be too scared to admit it. He told me so today”  
“What do you mean?” Ian went on to explain what had happened earlier that day.  
“Damn! That’s intense, god what a douche! I’m sorry Ian” She gave him a little squeeze and brightly said.   
“Hey, listen! Let’s go eat at the café on the corner. I heard someone say they had THE best burgers.” Ian smiled and followed her, his heart still hurting from the day’s events.   
Anthony was on a very spacious bed. He felt some sort of emptiness and sadness, yet he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.  
“Ant” He heard a voice calling   
“Ant where are you? I’m lost! Help me get to you...” He suddenly recognized the voice.  
“Ian I’m here! Come toward me! Don’t leave me I need you!”   
“It’s too late Antony! Ian’s gone, you chose to abandon him, you broke his hear. You’re the one to blame! But it’s okay Anty-Bear! You have me.” He then suddenly looked to the foot of the bed and saw Kalel with a frilly light top, smiling at him. But it wasn’t a sweet smile; it was a cynical forced smile. “Don’t worry Anty-Bear! His death will be fast and painless. Maybe… “Kalel disappeared and he suddenly heard a blood curling scream.  
“Ian! Ian please! I’m so sorry!”   
Anthony awoke with a jolt, completely out of breath and sweaty.   
“Oh my god Ant! What’s wrong? Is everything alright?”   
“Yeah, Oh god Kalel where’s Ian? I have to find him and make me things right! “  
“Oh come on Ant! It’s not that big a deal, he’ll come back! The loser always does even though it’s obvious we don’t want him here.” Anthony was fuming   
“Kalel stop talking about him like that! And what do you mean I don’t want him there I lo… He’s my best friend!” Anthony stood up,   
“Come on Kalel, we’ve got to find him. You can either come with me or stay here by yourself.” Kalel sighed loudly, got up, put on her bikini and said lets go.  
“Come on! We aren’t going to the beach!”  
“After we find him we can all go swimming together, put on your trunks.” They were soon ready and out the door.  
“Where do you think they could be?” Anthony asked.  
“Who knows, let’s check out the beach” They walked around the beach, Kalel clinging on to Anthony. “Well they’re not here. Lets grab a burger, I’m starving!” Kalel announced.  
“Yeah, sure whatever” They walked into the café and suddenly Anthony saw Ian in a booth with Melanie close and talking in a whispered tone.   
“Oh! Look there they are! Let’s go sit with them!”   
“No they look kind of busy right now. I’ll catch up with him later”  
“Are you crazy! We came all this way. You’re gonna go and fix whatever that douche probably started.” Anthony raised his eyebrows at the irony of the situation.  
“Okay, fine! But you stay with Melanie.” She nodded and pushed him toward the couple.  
“Here I go” Anthony thought to himself. He took a deep breath expecting the worst.   
“So, what are you going to do now?” Melanie asked Ian.   
“What do you mean what am I going to do, Nothing! He decided and I accept his decision. I can’t give in anymore; it’ll be much too hard then.” Ian sighed resting his head on his now ex’s shoulder.   
“Shit I don’t know what I’m going to do! I really do love him, too bad he doesn’t feel the same”  
“I wouldn’t be so sure”   
“Huh?”  
“Ian can I please talk to you? Please?” Ian looked up at the familiar voice and saw Anthony with a pleading look in his eyes and a bored Kalel hugging him from behind.  
“Sure” Ian said suddenly embarrassed.  
“Hey, wait!” Melanie called him  
“Listen, don’t back down. Make him have to try to get you. Stay strong baby” She kissed his forehead and let him go. Anthony winced when he saw that, hating Melanie at the moment. Ian followed Anthony out of the café to a little private terrace.   
“Ughh what’s wrong now, Ant. Is Kalel not letting you fuck her:” Anthony surprised and hurt said “Of course that’s not it! What I said to you, I’m so sorry, I was scared. It’s not that I’m gay and look at every possible piece of ass, it’s just you! You’re it for me, that scared me” Ian desperately wanted to hug him, kiss him, and tell him he understood, but then remembered Melanie. ‘Don’t back down, make him have to try to get you’ Ian sighed and leaned closer to Anthony, kissing his left check, this his right until getting to his mouth where he gently pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Ian pulled back and sighted.  
“You made up your mind, you let me down. You’re going to have to do better.” Ian left Anthony on the terrace with a broken heart and a determined mind.  
“I will win you back Ian, no matter what it takes!”


	5. Chapter 5

After the incident Ian went back to Melanie wondering if he had fucked up or done the right thing. Honestly he wanted to run back to Anthony, his Anthony, and tell him everything would be okay and that he forgave him for breaking his heart. Then he would kiss away the sadness in Anthony’s eyes and show everybody that Anthony Padilla was his and only his and that no bitch like Kalel would ever have him.   
But of course that could never happen. It was going to be one of those relationships with Anthony. You know the ones where they would have a few drunken fucks with a cold empty bed in the morning and the giggling heard from the other room as he heard the two lovebirds going at it. He didn’t want that. He didn’t want to get hurt even more than he already was and even though he thought Kalel was a complete bitch he would never want to hurt her, at least not intentionally.   
“Ian baby what’s going on” Melanie called out to him. He signaled for them to leave and left the café.   
“Sorry Kalel I have to go. I’ll talk to you later okay” Kalel just gave a wave and went back to her cell phone probably tweeting about the latest adventures with her hot boyfriend on the beach.   
“I will win you back Ian! No matter what it takes.” Oh damn. How on earth was Anthony going to do this? He had promised himself that there would be no funny business on the trip yet here he was fucking with Ian, Kalel and Melanie. He felt bad for Melanie because she was a nice enough girl and he never had any intention of hurting her. Shit. Just shit! He loved the feel of Ian, the scent of Ian oh god those deliciously plump soft lips. He could feel his pants start to tighten. Fuck! Okay think of something weird, think of a turn off. Oooohh Harry with a leopard thong dancing to Britney Spears. Oh god he was a fag, but that seemed to do the trick.   
The rest of the day went by uneventful with Ian trying to ignore Anthony as much as possible while Anthony spent his whole time plotting his move to seduce Ian.   
“Hey Mel, what the hell is going on with the boys. They’re acting like they don’t even know each other” Kalel asked around noon the next day.”Well Kalel they had a bit of a misunderstanding but don’t worry they’ll be as good as before soon.” Kalel nodded and went back to her phone. She suddenly looked up and said “We should get them to make up. This whole fight isn’t leaving any room for alone time with my Anty-Bear and I need some sugar.” Melanie smiled a mischievous smile and said “Yeahh that would be great. Let’s think of something”  
Kalel and Melanie thought up the perfect plan. The door to the rooms opened out so if per say the boys were locked in and some furniture got in front of the door they wouldn’t be able to get out. The girls put on their bathing suits and got their stuff. Anthony was fast asleep in the bedroom so Melanie sent Ian to get some special lotion from Kalel’s things. Ian, as planned, went into the room and the girls closed the door and pushed some furniture and heavy things in front of the door.   
“Melanie I can’t find it!” Ian yelled coming to open the door. He pushed on the door and it wouldn’t budge. “Melanie what’s going on! Open the goddamn door.” Ian pushed and pushed causing a ruckus which woke Anthony. “What the hell dude! What are you doing in my room?” Ian ignored him and kept pushing the door. “Ian don’t worry I found it! We’re going to the beach, you boys have fun!” Melanie yelled from the door. Ian closed his eyes and sighed. Not this. Why out of all the things to do to get them to talk would they do this?   
“Ian what’s going on?” Anthony asked. “What’s going on? What’s going on is your bitch girlfriend and my ex-girlfriend locked us in your room so we could talk! That’s what’s going on! And they aren’t going to let us out until we talk it out!” Anthony’s eyes widened “You’re breaking up with Melanie? Dude I’m sorry I didn’t mean to cause any of this” “We already broke up. Why do you even care! Just help me open the damn door.” Anthony got up slowly and tried opening the door, pushing it, slamming into it, hell they both tried pushing on it but nothing. “How the fuck did they do this? It’s a fucking door!” Anthony looked at Ian and said “Maybe it’s for the better. I need to talk to you Ian and it’s better that they aren’t here.” Anthony sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him. Ian hesitantly walked over and sat as far away from Anthony as he could without falling of the bed. “Ian please can you come closer this is really important. “ Ian scooted a little closer a blush appearing on his cheeks. Anthony leaned over and grabbed Ian and pulled him closer into a tight hug. He could smell him. The scent of Ian’s shampoo with cologne and just Ian. It was amazing; he had to do something about it. He tilted Ian’s chin up and kissed him with all his might. Every want, need, desire, lust pouring into the kiss. Ian felt his lips on fire. It was so amazingly perfect, so intense and erotic, so right! Yet so wrong. Anthony nibbled on Ian’s bottom lip causing Ian to forget his train of thought. Ian moaned sending a signal right to Anthony’s groin. Anthony pushed Ian back unto the bed and lay on Ian. Limbs tangled as they kissed and bucked into each other. Anthony’s rapidly growing erection slid deliciously against Ian’s erection. “Too. Much. Clothes. Off. Now!” Anthony gasped between moans.   
Ian stopped and pushed Anthony away. “Wait, I meant what I told you before. I’m not just going to whore myself out for you. I won’t be your piece of trash which you can throw away whenever you want. “Anthony leaned towards Ian “But Ian this isn’t that. I love you so much! You’re my everything and I need you.” He bit down on Ian’s neck causing a battle between pain and pleasure then licked the sensitive area. Ian shuddered. “Ian I want you, I know you want this too. Please baby! I love you so much. “Ian pushed Anthony off. “Ant, if you really do love me, answer this! Why haven’t you broken up with Kalel? Why are you still playing both of us! If you really did love me why the fuck are you so ashamed of us!” Ian yelled. Anthony cowered his head not wanting to look at his best friend in the eye.   
“That’s what I thought. You gave me your answer, I think you know mine.” Ian went towards the door and just stood there waiting for the girls to come. “Ian wait please let me explain!” Anthony desperately called out. “Ian I…”  
“BOYS! We’re back! Ohh god you two had better made up already” A nasally voice yelled out


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 5:  
“Ant, if you really do love me, answer this! Why haven’t you broken up with Kalel? Why are you still playing both of us! If you really did love me why the fuck are you so ashamed of us!” Ian yelled. Anthony cowered his head not wanting to look at his best friend in the eye.   
“That’s what I thought. You gave me your answer, I think you know mine.” Ian went towards the door and just stood there waiting for the girls to come. “Ian wait please let me explain!” Anthony desperately called out. “Ian I…”  
“BOYS! We’re back! Ohh god you two had better made up already” A nasally voice yelled out

Chapter 6:

By the time the girls got to the room and finally let out the boys, Ian was fuming. He didn’t even want to look at Anthony! This whole trip had been a huge mistake and he wish he could go home. But wait, home was with Anthony. Did he want to give that up? Was he prepared to give up Smosh, to give up the good life and worse… to give up Anthony? He didn’t know if he could live without Anthony by his side. He was starting to get a headache just by thinking about it! He knew Smosh would eventually have to be stopped but he never thought it would be because they got into a fight.   
The whole time this was going through Ian’s head there was a whole different battle going on in Anthony’s. Was he willing to sacrifice the love of his life, his partner in crime, his best friend! Just to be with a girl who would never sexually satisfy him, or get his humor like Ian does or just love him with all his heart and might! Before he could say anything the door opened and the girls came in with happy looks.   
“So that was a great shopping trip! We’re so sorry we locked you boys in! Hope everything is okay” Melanie said with a wink and a smile. “No Melanie everything isn’t okay! I never want to see this douche again!” Ian said storming out of the room. Anthony held his hand out with a distressed look on his face. Anthony sighed and looked at the door “Maybe it’s time to go home girls. Pack your stuff, we’re leaving in the earliest flight available. Mel could you please talk to Ian and tell him.” Anthony said with a pained expression. She simply nodded and turned around. “And Mel” she turned around and waited on him. “Tell him I’m sorry and I’ll make it up to him” She nodded and walked out the room. Meanwhile Kalel was in the bathroom shutting cabinets and getting her stuff. “How could you Anthony Padilla! We were having so much fun! Just because that loser fucking idiot was having a bad time he had to take us all down with him! Ugh I can’t wait till you dump the bitch! He’s so pathetic… you need to get your priorities straight! It’s me or him and so help you god you better pick the right answer!” She yelled. Anthony was furious by the time she stopped yelling. “Kalel! This was my fault! Ian is the only good thing in my life when everything is going to shit! Like this relationship, I can’t stand you! We’re done once we get back to Cali and I don’t ever want you insulting my best friend again! Do you understand?!” Kalel staggered back with a tear coming down her face. She looked broken and for a second you could see real emotions in her face. But not for long, she put up her fake façade and marched over to him.   
SLAP   
‘Oh fuck that’s going to leave a mark’ Anthony thought while holding his throbbing cheek… ‘Is it possible for a cheek to have a heartbeat?’ Never mind that he glared at Kalel and marched out of the room to grab his suitcase. While Anthony packed he remembered a few months ago when Kalel had finally found a good enough apartment for herself and her cats and moved out of their home, could he say their home anymore? Ian never said anything to Anthony. That’s just how Ian was. Always putting those he loved in front of his own needs. Truth is Kalel was annoying the fuck out of Anthony! She made sure to grope and “seduce” Anthony whenever she could, hinting to Ian that he wasn’t wanted and that he needed to leave the house for the night or for the weekend. During those 3 and half months Kalel lived with them Ian was only seen every now and then. He stopped by the kitchen to get a snack and went back to his room to eat it, he went to his friend’s house and he even spent a couple of weekends at his mother’s house. When the bitch finally left Anthony felt as if he could finally breathe again. Ian started to talk to him more and things slowly went back to what they used to be. Then one night they decided it would be fun for them to get drunk. They got a movie, pizza, chips, ice cream and beer. They pigged out until their stomach was full and finally they drank. They drank until they were burping and giggling like school girls.   
“Anthony, I love you man! I missed you so much. God I’m glad the bitch is gone!” Ian laughed and leaned in towards Anthony. Anthony laughed and put his forehead to Ian’s forehead. “Ha! Guess what! Me too! I’m so glad she’s not here man. I love you too! With all my heart man and you know I’ll always be here for you even when things are tough.” Anthony babbled on with their foreheads still pressed together. They were on Ian’s bed and by that time it was 3 in the morning. Anthony lay down next to Ian and they both fell asleep.   
The next morning Ian woke up with Anthony’s legs tangled with him and their noses bumping. He tried to slip out of the bed but found it hard to with Anthony holding him so tight. “Ant, hey man you have to wake up.” Ian wiggled around until Anthony started waking up. “Hey man wake up! You gotta get to bed” Anthony nuzzled his face into Ian’s neck and made an incoherent noise. Ian just sighed and covered them with the blanket. At that moment Anthony felt the safest he’d ever felt.   
Snapping out of his daydream, Anthony was finally done packing. He went to the ‘living room’ and waited. Soon everybody was in there with their luggage waiting to leave. Kalel with a cold glare directed towards Anthony then to Ian, Ian with his head down and a quivering chin and Melanie trying to comfort Ian while glaring at Anthony. Meanwhile Anthony, who had already tried to talk to Ian but was shot down, was thinking of what they were to do next.   
“Alright guys lets go check out and then head to the airport to find the closest flight time to go back home” Everyone nodded and they started down.  
Surprisingly things went fast from there they were able to check out quickly and get a van from the hotel to take them to the airport. At the airport they explained their situation with a few lies and were able to get a flight back to Sacramento in 1 hour. On the plane Ian and Melanie were in the front, Kalel was towards the middle and Anthony was in the back next to a sleeping bald man. He found out he was exhausted and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.  
Ian was sitting next to Melanie in the front. Truthfully he wished Melanie was sitting somewhere else. She was babying him and even though he appreciated it, he wanted her to shut the fuck up. Finally when she fell asleep he was able to think. He was scared. He knew he would have to face Anthony at home but he didn’t want to. He loved Anthony with all his heart and having to hear from Anthony one more time that he wasn’t really loved would tear his heart out. A single tear dropped from his eye. He didn’t know he still had any left in his body. He had sobbed all while packing and he felt drained. He quickly took the phone from his pocket and sent a text.  
“Hey mom, it’s Ian. Can you get all my stuff from Anthony’s house? I’m coming home… We’ll talk later.”


	7. Chapter 7

The plane ride home was torture for Anthony. All he could think of was Ian. His soft lips, beautiful eyes, just HIM. Every once in a while he would think of Kalel. He felt bad. He didn’t mean to hurt her but it was like firetrucking word vomit! He finally felt himself doze off.  
~Anthony woke up with a loud knock on the door. “Anthony! We have to go, we need to finish planning!” A familiar voice called out. He got up and went to the door. Ian stood leaning against the door. He smirked sexily and said  
“Hmm, looks like someone has a problem” emphasis on Problem.  
Ian looked at Anthony’s lower region and licked his lips hungrily. Anthony looked down at his obvious problem and blushed. Ian came close to him and licked his lips,  
“Let me help you”  
Ian grabbed Anthony by the shoulders and pushed him back on the bed and straddled him. “Don’t worry, I got this” Anthony kissed Ian and they signed into each other’s mouth. The kissing was slow, deep and oh so wonderful. They lazily kissed for what felt like forever until Ian moved down to Anthony’s neck. Anthony groaned as he felt Ian’s kiss swollen lips kissing and nibbling.  
“God Ian! I love you so much.”  
Ian looked at him and asked  
“Do you Anthony? Do you really love me?”  
Anthony grabbed the back of Ian’s neck and pulled him forward until they were forehead to forehead. “I do baby. More than anything! You’re the love of my life and I’m so lucky to have you!”  
Ian smiled and captured Anthony’s lips. Anthon smiled against Ian’s lips and said “I hope you love me too” Ian laughed and kissed him deeply before saying  
“I love you so much Ant! Even though you are a dumbass and it took you too long to figure out how amazing I really am!”  
Anthony laughed and kissed his lover on the cheek. “Hey! How about you helping me on my ‘problem’ “Ian laughed and started making his way down. Suddenly the door opened and a stewardess stepped in. “Sir, we’re here.”~  
“Sir, we’re here.” Anthony felt himself being shaken. “Shit! You had to interrupt me!” Anthony exclaimed. “I’m sorry sir but we’re here and you need to get off.” Anthony sighed and stood up trying to hide the obvious discomfort in his pants. “Thank you.” He got his stuff and left. While getting his baggage he spotted Ian and Melanie leaving. He felt a tap on his shoulder.  
“Anthony I need a ride home.” Kalel said quietly. “Sure let’s go.”  
The car ride was silent to Kalel’s house. He came to a stop in front of her house and they sat in silence. “I’m sorry” They both said at the same time. They smiled awkwardly. Kalel spoke first.  
“Listen Ant I got out of line, that’s not me! I guess I was just so jealous of what you and Ian had. I always felt like he was taking you away but I realize I did that and the fact of the matter is you don’t love me. It’s so obvious who you love.”  
There was a pause and Anthony felt a tear roll down his cheek.  
“I’m sorry too. I really do love you! But you’re right I’m in love with Ian. I love him more than anything, but it’s too late now. He doesn’t want anything to do with me.”  
Kalel grabbed his hand and kissed it.  
“Go after him. It’s never too late to make him see how much you love him. Good luck baby.”  
She stepped out of the car, took her bags and walked into her house without looking back. Anthony smiled and turned on the car. He sped as much as possible without getting a ticket. When he finally got home he parked and went in the house.  
“Ian! Ian we need to talk!” He checked every room but no Ian. He stopped in Ian’s room and slowly opened the door. Nothing! Literally nothing. The posters, the bedding, his clothes all gone. No this couldn’t be happening! He got his phone out and dialed Ian’s number.  
“Hey this is Ian! Leave a message.” Ughh Damnit!  
“Ian this is Anthony. Please come home I love you! I can’t live without you! Please baby I love you come home!”  
Anthony’s voice shook. He ended the phone call and burst into tears. He sat on Ian’s bed and remembered everything. The good, the bad, the ugly. It didn’t matter, Ian was always there. Suddenly his phone vibrated on the mattress. He quickly checked it, a message from Ian!  
“I’m at my mom’s house.  
If you really mean what  
You said come talk to me.  
-Ian”  
Anthony silently thanked the heavens and ran to his car. He would not mess this up! He needed Ian, this was his only chance to make things right! “I love you Ian! I’m coming”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter guys!! Hope you enjoyed it(:

“I love you! I can’t live without you! Please baby I love you come home.” Anthony’s voice cried out. Ian didn’t know what to do. He wept until his mother came to his room worried that something happened. He went between sobbing and hysterically explaining to his mother everything that happened. “Ian honey you should give him a chance to explain. He called you, he obviously loves you.” She kissed his forehead and left him alone. Ian got his phone out and decided to send him a message.

“I’m at my mom’s house.

If you really mean what

You said come talk to me.

-Ian”

He debated on writing ‘I love you’ or ‘I forgive you’ but he should probably just wait on Anthony. He waited for 10 minutes until he heard a car in the driveway and a loud knock on the door. Ian closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he was ready.

Anthony felt like his heart would come out of his chest while he waited. The door finally opened. “Anthony?” Ian’s mom opened the door. “Hey, umm Ian sent me a message saying he was here.” She smiled and opened the door. “He’s in his room. Go ahead.” Anthony let out the air he’d been holding in and ran up the stairs. “Okay Anthony Padildo! You’ve got this.” He said to himself. “Go what?” A voice said from the doorway. “Ian! Umm don’t worry about it I was just rambling to myself. You know I do that when I’m nervous.” Ian cut him off “You’re rambling Ant.” Anthony blushed and smiled. “Ian I love you. I want you to come home. I messed up and I hurt you, but I love you. Because honestly without you there is no home. You are the love of my life and I might sound like a complete idiot but you complete me. Please Ian don’t leave me!” Anthony looked at Ian who was silently crying and waited. Ian laced their fingers together and wiped his tears. “Of course Anthony! I love you so much. Let’s go home.” Anthony grabbed Ian and put his arms around his waist. They rested their foreheads together and Anthony looked at Ian with love. “Are you just going to stare at me? Kiss me you fool!” Anthony smirked and captured his lips in a deep searing kiss. Things were finally looking up.

 

Epilogue

It had been a year since they had been back. Hawaii was just as beautiful and exotic as they remembered. Ian looked at his husband while they stood in their hotel balcony. Things hadn’t been easy, but they had the support of their friends, family and fans. Kalel had even planned the wedding! “So mister PaHecox what will our first order of business be?” Ian asked wiggling his eyebrows. Anthony laughed that beautiful contagious laugh and picked Ian up, Ian immediately wrapping his legs around Anthony. He carried the shorter man to the huge bed and laid him down gently. “Our first order of business is to christian the room” Anthony whispered against Ian’s throat. Ian groaned and met his lips with his husbands. They kissed, nibbled, bit and licked each other’s mouth. Anthony couldn’t get enough of his husband’s sweet lips and skilled tongue. “God you don’t know what you do to me.” Anthony groaned and thrust his hips into Ian’s. “Ughh Ant more!” Anthony complied and rocked his hips to a steady rhythm against Ian. Gasps and moans emitted from both men. “Anthony! I can’t take this anymore I need you. Inside me.” Anthony quickly tore off his husband’s shorts and shirt and licked all the way down to the trail of hairs leading into Ian’s boxers. Ian shuddered and fought the urge to thrust against Anthony. Anthony took of his boxers and got off the bed, slowly taking off his own clothes. When they were both naked Anthony took out some lube and teased Ian’s tight entrance. “You’re still so tight baby!” Anthony insert a finger slowly immediately finding Ian’s sweet spot making Ian see stars. “More!” Ian gasped out. Anthony relented and added another until Ian was moaning in pleasure. Anthony finally took his fingers out and spread lube on his rock hard cock. He slowly insert his huge member inch by inch until he was balls deep. “Oh my god Ian you feel so amazing! God I fucking love you!” He kissed Ian with all his might and waited for Ian to adjust. “I love you too Ant! God!”

“No it’s Anthony.”

Ian smiled and whispered “Move” against Anthony’s ear. Anthony slowly moved in and out of his husband’s tight entrance until he couldn’t take it anymore. Anthony pounded into Ian with fast and hard thrust over and over again. “Ian I’m so close baby! Oh my god fuck!” Ian arched into Anthony clawing at his back, legs tightly wrapped around his waist. “Come inside me Ant! Do it!” Anthony moaned and he thrust one more time coming inside the love of his life while Ian spilled between the two men. 

After, they both lay in bed, legs tangled, arms wrapped around each other. “Anthony?”

“Yeah Ian?”

“That was amazing. I love you so much! I’m so glad we’re married.” 

Anthony laced their hands together and pulled his husband close. “Me too baby. I can’t imagine life without you.” They lazily kissed and explored each other’s mouth until they grew tired and fell into a deep sleep. The moon shining on their skin and the stars twinkling bright paying tribute to the beautiful love that the two men shared. A love that could conquer all, a love blessed by the wonders of Hawaii.

 

THE END


End file.
